Real or Not Real
by MouseLuvsYou
Summary: Lily Prescott moves with her family to Japan. After being placed in 9th grade class 3-B they are all forced to fight to the death of an island. Will she fight for her life or fall head over heels for the handsome Kazuo Kiriyama? Kiriyama/OC
1. Chapter 1

_** My eyes shoot open as well as when my body jumped up. I breath heavily and I blink a couple of times. My door opens and my mother came in slowly and quietly. She closed the door behind hear. I stare at my Romeo and Juliet book that I spend all night reading because of how nervous I was starting a new school here in Japan. I was excited for my father getting a promotion but I didn't know it meant moving to the other side of the world. "Go on get changed Lily." Said my mother. I obeyed her direct orders and I quickly threw the covers off my body.  
I push myself up from the bed and walked over to my dresser which had a uniform straightened out on it. I pick a blouse the was white with no a single hint of dirtyiness on its soft yet rough fabric. I take off my tank top showing only my white sports bra. I un-button the blouse and place my arms in the sleeves. I button up the blouse and notice how it perfectly fittied on my slim figure. I take off my yoga pants and place on a cream but darker skirt which almost reached my knees. I fold up my night wear and place it on my bed. I grab the red tie from my dresser and tie it around my neck.  
Second to last was the my black Mary-Janes. I slip my feet into the small shoes and strap them up. Last but not least was my blazer. I quickly slip my arms in and button two buttons to cover a little bit of my blouse.  
I walked out of the house with my bag slung over my shoulder. I walk un-evenly on the side walks as it gets steeper and steeper. The wind blows in my face sending my hair to go back. My cheeks turn pink as I shiver from the coldness. I put my arms around me to warm me up a little bit. I walk past a dark ally way when I heard cries for help. I place one hand in my bag and I raced through the ally. I see two figures farther down.  
I walk closer to see the one in front of the poor man was beating him. He had auburn/brown hair that was slightly messy that fell in his face had tannish skin and he was wearing a black blazer with a while dress shirt as well as black pants. I pulled out my pepper spray and pointed it at him. "Stay away from that poor man." I said bravely. The boy looked up at me while he was chewing gum in his mouth. He dropped the guy and he came closer to me. He grabbed my wrist and he made me drop the pepper spray bottle.  
He was still holding my wrist while he stared at me with no emotion in his eyes. I pick up my other hand to punch him but he got a hold of it as well. He let my arms drop and he walked passed me. His shoulder brushed against my hair as he moved passed me. I walk out of the ally way and continued my route to the school. I stare at my wrist to see them with hand marks from his tight grip. With out noticing I bump into someone making me fall over. I notice the person was a girl who fell over as well. "I am so sorry." I say. I pick myself up and help her up.  
"It's fine I wasn't looking neither." She said with her think Japanese accent.  
"I'm Lily, what's your name?" I ask her.  
"Hi I'm Noriko." She said.  
"Um do you know where the school is since we are both wearing the same uniform?" I asked.  
"Just follow me." She said as she began to walk away. I ran to catch up with her. Both of our footsteps went in sync as I caught up with her. She made a sharp turn and I quickly followed her. She stopped and moved her arm. "This is the school." She said happily. She linked her arm in mine and led me into the slowly stepped in as she showed me the classroom I would be in.  
I turned out she was in the same class as me as well.  
*skip to field trip*  
I sat alone in the for of the bus but I didn't know we were going on the field trip today. I look out the window and see soldiers outside with guns. I tap my fingers when I started to get sleepy. My eyes slowly started to close and I looked behind me. I see the other falling asleep as well. I get up from my seat but I collapse on the ground.  
I open my eyes and see that I'm in a dark classroom. I touch my neck and feel a collar on me. I tried to take it off but I couldn't. I crawl over to Noriko. I shake her as she woke up. I saw one boy walk over to us. It was Noriko's friend Nanahara. "Where are we?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Said Noriko. I could hear noises coming from outside.  
"Do you hear that?" I ask. All the other students walked to the windows as I stayed behind. I take steps back when I fall up against someone. "I'm so sorry." I said. He or she didn't answer. "Okay." I whisper.  
"It's fine." He said. He kept his head down and his body to the side. I walked away when the door was being opened. I saw a man and a couple of soldiers walking inside. They turned on the lights and I closed my eyes to keep away from the light. They threw the desks on the ground making all of us flinch.  
"Sit down." Said the man. None of us listened.  
"Sit down!" Yelled one of the soldiers. All of us sat down and watched the man walk around to the chalk bored. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote two letters. After the two letters he wrote act after it.  
"Battle Royale." He said.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I slowly raised my hand as others shrugged in confusion. The man pointed at me. "As in fighting to the death?" I ask.  
"It's sad that neither of you know but this young lady." He said in disappointment.  
"Why am I part of this?" I asked.  
"It's your own damn fault." He said. I threw my hands in the air.  
"How is it my fault I barely started today." I said loudly.  
"Your teacher and I had a little disagreement." He said ignoring my out burst. Two soldiers walked into the room bringing in a gerny (sp?). The took off the white sheet showing the dead body of my new teacher. I tripped back being caught by Nanahara. He set my down and I stared at the bloody body. They covered it up and rolled it out the room.  
"Why? How is this..." Said one of the girls.  
"You don't know? Bad very bad. That is not good." He said. He pointed on the board again. One of the girls was whispering and he threw a piece of chalk at her. The girl stood up and went up to his face.  
"That hurt." She said.  
"When someone is talking you shut up and listen." He said and pushed her by the forehead using his finger. She fell back but regained her balance and sat down.  
"We are going to watch a video." He said. A soldier brought in a tv set and placed in front of us. He grabbed the controller and press the play button. The video was about how to play battle royale. I slowly crawled to the back and listened to it. I hide my head and think to myself. 'I'm going to die'.  
I didn't notice that the video was calling out names. "Boy #6 Kiriyama, Girl #6 Prescott." Said the woman in the video. I walked up and grabbed my bag. I walked to the door and one soldier threw a bag at me and I caught it with one hand. I run out and make my way into the island. 'Keep running Lily.' I think to myself  
. My legs keep on moving but I trip when my legs tire out. I sit on the ground and lay up against a tree.  
I close my eyes and my vision goes blurry. I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and I stare at it. I've been shot and I didn't even notice. I stand up slowly and I slung my bag over my shoulder that wasn't wounded. My forehead started to sweat and I fell over a tree. I grabbed on and picked myself up. My eyes start to close and I pass out on the ground.  
'I scream at mu mom to run away from someone but she doesn't hear me. I scream at her to look at me.' My eyes snap open and I pick myself up. I touch my head and I feel a wet cloth. I remove it from my head and place it on a nightstand in some shack place. I look around and see a piece of tied up cloth on my arm to stop the bleeding from my arm. I wonder around when I hear speaking coming from outside. I quickly laid down again and pretended to sleep again.  
The door slowly creeks and I hear footsteps walking in. They were speaking Japanese before they stopped. I hear one pair coming towards me and I feel it touch my forehead. It seemed like it was a boys hand. He removed it and then I felt a needle pierce into my skin. I wince a little bit and then calmed down when he pulled it out. I slowly open my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked.  
"Lily we found you on the ground passed out." Said Noriko.  
"What do you mean we?" I asked.  
"Nanahara, Kawada, and I found you." She said.  
"How long has it been?" I asked.  
"It's only been 7 hours." She said. I slowly stand up but fall from lack of blood. I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I slowly looked up and it was the boy that Noriko said his name was Kawada. It slouch/hung there for a minute when he helped me up and let go of me.**_  
**_"Thank you." I say. He nods and sits down. He lights a cigarette and smokes it. I roll my eyes and sit next to Noriko. "Has anything bad happened?" I asked.  
"A lot of our classmates have died only leaving half of us." Said Nanahara. I look down and stare at my hands. I wonder what my parents are doing right now that I'm here fighting to the death with my classmates._**


End file.
